


It's Like You're Here

by kawaii_as_heck



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Edited, I fixed some problems with Sousuke being a bit ooc, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Teasing, dildo, established Reigisa, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_as_heck/pseuds/kawaii_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets his own apartment and Sousuke lives right next to him. They find out that the walls are pretty thin. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will probably be daily.

 

“Mako-chan! I’m SOO sorry!! I swear I didn't forget!” Nagisa pleaded.

Today was the day that Makoto moved in to his new apartment. It was his third year at the University and he couldn’t stand having to live in his cramped dorm room on campus anymore. Ever since Haru had left Tokyo to train and compete in the 2016 Olympics along with Rin, Makoto couldn’t help but feel a little bit abandoned and lonely. Of course he was _extremely_ proud of his friends for having worked so hard in order to compete on such a grand scale, but the loneliness began to suffocate him. He felt extremely lonely without Haru. He felt like a horrible person for being so selfish, but since Haru was so busy, they couldn't even talk for long periods of time. On top of this, the cramped living space that was his dorm room made him feel even more confined and claustrophobic, and soon enough, he found himself looking for a change in scenery. He talked to Haru on one of their rare phone calls about looking for a new apartment, and Haru agreed that it would be a nice change that Makoto needed. This apartment would be a nice, fresh start for the new semester.

“Nagisa, its fine, don’t worry about it. Besides, it’s not like I own a lot of stuff. Just go back to sleep. Tell Rei I said hi and that I hope he feels better soon” Makoto replied to the blonde haired boy on the phone.

Nagisa and Rei were _supposed_ to come and help Makoto move in, but last night Nagisa took Rei out partying (Rei thought he could hold his alcohol after studying theories about how to do so). Nagisa had just woken up to Rei’s (not so beautiful) vomiting, and it was already 3 in the afternoon. Makoto assured Nagisa that Rei needed him more right now, and to not worry about not being able to help him move in.

“Ok Mako-chan, but I’m definitely going to make it up to you!!!!” Nagisa firmly stated.

“Fine, fine” Makoto sighed. “I've got to get started moving boxes, so I’ll talk to you later Nagisa.”

“Alright Mako-ch – oh no Rei-chan! Throw up _away_ from the bed!!! **AWAY!!** AHHH NOOOOO – ” *click*

Makoto turned around and looked at all of the boxes staring back at him. 

" . . . . this is going to take a while."

 

* * *

 

“Yo, Tachibana” a deep voice came from down the hall. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Makoto couldn't see over the boxes he was carrying to the elevator. As soon as he was about to put them down to see who was calling him, the owner of the voice lifted the boxes from Makoto's grip. Makoto's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

“Yamazaki-san!”

“I’m guessing you’re moving in here huh?”

“Yeah actually. Nagisa was supposed to come help me move in, but he was out partying or something and Rei’s a mess right now and I guess now I’m stuck moving these boxes by myself.” Makoto didn't know why he was complaining to Sousuke and blabbering on about something Sousuke probably didn't even care about but he couldn’t stop himself. It’s not like him and Sousuke were ever that close. Sousuke was probably just being polite and doesn't actually care about whether Makoto was moving in or not.

“Well I can help you move stuff. You seem like you need help.” Sousuke suggested.  

“Oh, uhh, yeah that’d be great” Makoto replied. Unexpectedly running into Sousuke of all people made Makoto suddenly feel nervous, especially since he kinda guilted the tall, dark haired boy into helping him.

Makoto was abruptly reminded of the inflamed shoulder that was on display at Regionals during their last year of high school and attempted to correct himself. “I mean . . . if you _can_ help. If not, it’s fine, it really is fine Yamazaki-san” He didn't know what became of Sousuke’s shoulder, and didn't want to bring on unnecessary strain for him. 

“Don’t worry about it man, I want to help. It’s actually really nice to see a familiar face again” Sousuke looked down. “Speaking of which, you can just call me Sousuke. I mean, we aren't complete strangers, and if we’re going to be living in the same building, we should get on a first name basis, don’t you think?” Sousuke said with a smile.

“Oh, ok… Sousuke.” Makoto hesitated but smiled his genuine heartwarming smile. He felt butterflies saying Sousuke’s name out loud. Sousuke seemed honestly pleased to see him and Makoto couldn’t possibly feel any happier. He was always attracted to the taller man standing next to him right now. He is the literal embodiment of everything Makoto loves. He’s strong, serious, and according to Rin, a giant, lovable dork. Plus, he’s really, really hot. Makoto always caught himself admiring the teal-eyed boy’s body when he would see him during competitions, lingering on those strong, powerful, arms . . .

Sousuke was staring at Makoto with a grin. Realizing he was blushing, he quickly turned away.  The quiet was adding to the tension, so Makoto hurriedly grabbed two boxes filled with his clothes to lead the way to the elevator. Sousuke followed behind bemusedly. 

Chuckling, the taller boy asked what Makoto’s room number was.

"I live in 236 C. It's on the second floor." 

 _Why did I have to add that second part? Of course Sousuke knows it's on the second floor. He freakin lives here!_ The green-eyed boy could feel his ears growing red.

"236 C? No way dude! I live in 235 C. I guess we're neighbors huh? What a small world." Sousuke grinned.

Makoto was stunned. Not only did his unresolved crush happen to live in the same building, he actually lived right next door.

"Y-yeah. I hope we can get to know each other more Yama- . . . Sousuke." Makoto corrected himself.

"Yeah. I'd like that" Sousuke replied.

Makoto's heart fluttered as he heard this. He couldn't stop himself from looking into Sousuke's perfect teal eyes, unaware that his eyes started trailing down to some inviting lips. . . 

"SOO, 236 C right? We're here." Sousuke said awkwardly as he turned away from Makoto. A hint of red was growing at the tips of Sousuke's ears. 

_Oh god I looked at him too long. He's probably never going to speak to me ever again after this. Ugh!! Pull yourself together Makoto._

 Makoto hurried to unlock his door to save himself from further embarrassment and stepped inside, leading the way. 

"I guess we can put the boxes right here" Makoto said pointing towards the living room area. "If you don't mind still helping me, I think we can get the rest of the boxes here in one more trip, Sousuke" he added, unsure of himself.

Sousuke turned towards him with a smile on his face. "Of course I'll help you, Makoto. I would be a bad neighbor if I didn't, wouldn't I?" Turning around, a look of confusion appeared on Sousuke's face. "You know, your apartment is _just_ like mine, but it's . . . like a mirror image or something. It's kind of trippy actually."

Makoto just smiled as they made their way back downstairs, unsure of how to respond to Sousuke's comment. _He was probably just thinking out loud_ Makoto assured himself. 

Less than 10 minutes later they were back in Makoto's apartment sorting through his boxes and looking for places to put everything. Sousuke insisted on staying and helping out.  

~2 hours later~

"Dude, what's with the stuffed animals?" 

Makoto shot up and immediately felt the burning embarrassment fill him. Makoto had a few stuffed animals: one green orca, one blue dolphin, one red shark, one purple butterfly, and one yellow penguin.  

"I - I like them. They - they remind me of my friends." Makoto said as calmly as his body would allow. 

"Chill, don't worry about it, I was just curious. Rin actually gave me a stuffed whale shark a while back because he said it reminded him of me. Yours reminded me of that. It's cute dude. I'm not trying to make fun of you." Sousuke chuckled.

Makoto blushed for the thousandth time today as he put his animals on the shelf in his living room area.

"Speaking of Rin, he told me that Nanase was going to be in the Olympics with him. That's a really big achievement. I'm glad Rin made it. Nanase really pushes Rin to do better somehow, so I'm glad he made it too." Sousuke chimed.

 "Haru has been working really hard. I'm proud of him." Makoto smiled. 

Sousuke looked like he was deep in thought. Makoto began to arrange some books on his bookshelf. After a long silence, Sousuke suddenly spoke.

"Hey, Makoto?" he said quietly. Makoto turned his attention towards the tall, dark haired man.

"Is Nanase your boyfriend?" Sousuke said, ears turning red as soon as it slipped past his lips.

Makoto paused at the sudden prying. "Haru? No. We're really close, but we're just friends. I've never really seen him in that way. He's more like family." Makoto replied.

Makoto came out last year to his old teammates and Rin when they came to Tokyo to help celebrate his straight A's. Rei and Nagisa had announced that they were officially a couple, and this made Makoto's confidence rise. He had been so unsure about telling his friends, fearful of rejection, but realized how ridiculous he had been. He understood that his friends were very accepting and would have never rejected him over something as silly as whether he liked girls or boys. He had a great weight lifted off of him once he finally told his friends. He only hoped Sousuke was just as accepting.

"W-why do you ask?" Makoto questioned.

"Well, Rin told me that you came out, and you always seemed to be really close to Nanase. I'm sorry, it was a dumb question. Oh man, I should just leave. I'm getting way too into your business."

"It's ok Sousuke." Makoto reassured. Feeling like he himself needed some reassurance, he continued. "So, is-is it ok? Me being gay I mean. I'm not going to come onto you or do anything to make you uncomfortable or something like that I swear."

"Of course it's ok Makoto. I mean, I - " Sousuke began to soften "I'm actually bi." The teal-eyed man's cheeks flushed as he said this. "I've been prying too much today, so I figured you should know something about me too."

Makoto smiled at the man standing next to him. "You aren't prying  _too_ much, it's fine. Thank you for being comfortable enough to tell me, Sousuke."

"Well you're pretty cool Makoto. If I had known, maybe I would have talked to you more when we were in high school." Sousuke confessed.

By now Makoto's face was a permanent shade of red.

Sousuke looked down at his watch and sighed. "Well, it's getting late. It looks like everything is in order around here now, so I should probably go. We should really hang out more sometime Makoto. I look forward to getting to know you better." Sousuke said with a grin.

"Yeah, same here, Sousuke."

They awkwardly shook hands and Sousuke went on his way, a few feet down the hall, to his apartment.

With a content sigh, Makoto headed for his new bedroom. 

_Same here . . . Sousuke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic. Hope you like it!  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 Makoto awoke the next morning to a pounding at his door.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa's voice was muffled by the door.

Yawning, he headed towards the door, hearing Rei quieting down Nagisa. He barely unlocked it before the bubbly blonde jumped to hug him. 

"I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT HELPING YOU YESTERDAY MAKO-CHAN!" Nagisa yelled into Makoto's shirt. 

"I'm the one who should be apologizing Makoto-senpai. I didn't think I would end up feeling so horribly after drinking alcohol. My theories were incorrect, I apologize for the inconvenience I caused." Rei choked out. 

"Guys, guys, don't worry about it. I ended up getting help yesterday." Makoto tried to calm the couple down.

"From who?" the two asked simultaneously.

"Uh, well I ran into Sousuke yesterday and he offered to help out. He even helped put all my stuff away."

"Sou-chan?" "Yamazaki-san?"

"Yeah, he actually lives right next door to me. We talked for a while, and he seems pretty nice." Makoto told the two holding on to him.

"Well, I'm glad you had help Makoto-senpai" Rei said.

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT!" Nagisa exclaimed as he pulled a box wrapped in an orca patterned wrapping paper with a big green bow. "I told you I would make it up to you Mako-chan!"

Makoto thanked Nagisa and opened his present.

"Oh my god whAT IS THIS NAGISA?!?!?!???"

"It's your present Mako-chan! I know you've been stressed, so I got you this to help you wind down and relax."

"A- a _dildo_ though??? You couldn't have bought something else to help me relax like chamomile tea or just ANYTHING ELSE AT ALL?" 

"Oh Mako-chan, don't pretend you aren't going to use it. It's really cool, it even has a suction cup on the bottom. And we got you some strawberry flavored lube! Rei helped me pick everything out."

"REI?!?"

"Makoto-senpai, I assure you, we only wanted to help relieve your stress. Stress isn't good for the body. We care about you and want you to -ahem- have some fun every now and then."

" _Oh god_ " Makoto slapped his hands over his reddening face.

 There was no use fighting it. Makoto thanked his friends for their "present" and hugged them goodbye. 

Once the exuberant couple left, Makoto threw the dildo, still in it's package, on his bed. He looked at the time and saw that it was 7:45 am. He didn't have class until 9:00, so he decided to take a shower. He was too exhausted from all the moving yesterday that he didn't take a shower last night. He was glad that his parents had sent him a care package with lots of random home necessities, like shower stuff. 

Stripping down, Makoto could hear the water running from Sousuke's apartment. He turned his own water on, waiting for it to heat up. When he got it as steamy as he liked, he stepped into his small shower and let the water hit his body. The sound of running water from Sousuke's apartment seemed to be really close, almost as if it was right next to him. Thinking about it, he remembered that Sousuke said his apartment was a mirror image of his own. Was Sousuke also taking a shower? . . . If he was, then this meant Sousuke was basically standing right next to him . . . naked. This thought sent shivers down Makoto's spine. There was a naked and glistening Sousuke right behind that wall. It was the only thing separating their wet, bare bodies. 

Makoto's mind couldn't help but imagine what would happen if the wall wasn't there. 

Heat began to pool in the brunet's lower belly tinged with an insatiable need to be touched _everywhere._  The thought of Sousuke's fingers gliding over his skin fueled Makoto's desire. He imagined Sousuke coming to him, dripping wet, staring intently as teal met green. He needed to feel those strong, rough hands gripping at him and exploring his body. Closing his eyes, Makoto's own hands began to do just that. He slid his right hand over his chest, pausing slightly at his nipple. Would Sousuke be into nipple play? Deciding so, Makoto caressed his pert nipples, tugging slightly and enjoying the sensation. His right hand continued pinching and rubbing while his other hand explored elsewhere. 

Fingers were trailing down his defined abs, taking in every groove and edge he had to offer.  Traveling further and further down, he suddenly stopped just as he was about to stroke his hardening cock. "No, Sousuke wouldn't be so quick about it. He would make me beg for it." This idea make Makoto's cock twitch with arousal. 

Makoto's hands traveled down towards his thighs, slowly making their way around to his ass as water beat down on his back. Bending slightly forward towards the wall, he let his fingers slip in between his legs and circled around his hole. He ached with the need to be filled. A stifled sound slipped out from his mouth as he let his middle finger slowly slide in. He wants - no, _needs_ this. He hadn't touched himself in a very long time. He longed for the touch of the man on the other side of the wall. Sousuke would know just what he needed. Those big, rough hands would know to curl their fingers . . . right about th- "Ahhh!" Makoto couldn't help but let a soft moan escape. Needing more, he slipped another finger in, curling against his prostate methodically, letting out soft moans filled with frustrated pleasure. Desperate for more, he slid a third finger in. A slight burn radiated through him with the added finger. 

_This wasn't enough._

Makoto needed more. His ass needed to be stretched and filled and fucked senseless. _Fingers aren't going to cut it_. With that thought, Makoto suddenly remembered Nagisa's apology present. 

"I guess I'm gonna use it after all" Makoto breathed out.

He stepped out of the shower, too focused to care about the water dripping off of him as he headed to the bedroom. Makoto tore open the box, eyes dilating with lust when he realized the size of the toy. Looking down, he saw it was slightly wider and longer than his own (above average) cock.  It would give him the full feeling he hungered for. It's most likely close to Sousuke's size too.  _It'll be like Sousuke's really here._

He grabbed the lube and headed back to his still running shower. Excitement filled Makoto as he poured a generous amount onto his palm and began stroking the dildo. When it was all coated in the sweet smelling substance, he bent over and brought it to his entrance.

Closing his eyes, he let his Sousuke fantasy take over. 

_You want it? How bad do you want this? You want me to fuck you till you can't stand straight, huh? You little fucking slut. You're absolutely desperate for my cock._

"AaaAHHh!!"Makoto gasped as the head slid in.

He eased more and more of the toy into his hole, moaning as it slipped all the way in. He began to twist it inside of him, looking for - "AaaAAHHh!!!" -

 _Found it_.  

He adjusted to the fullness he had been craving. He loved the burning feeling of having his ass filled and fucked like crazy. He slowly pulled it out, only to slam it back in, gliding past his prostate. He did this a few more times before remembering the suction cup. Breathing hard, he mounted the toy on the wall of the shower. Imagining Sousuke was right behind him, he back his ass up and teased 'Sousuke' with a little grinding. 

_I'm going to fuck you like crazy Makoto. You're gonna take all of my cock in your tight ass aren't you? You want me to fill you up and completely ruin you don't you?_

Makoto pushed back against the hard cock, letting it penetrate him as deep as it would go. He continued to fuck himself on the toy, moaning louder than he realized.

His cock suddenly felt very ignored and hungered for some action.

"Touch me" Makoto whispered.

Putting one hand on the other side of the shower wall, and his other hand around his aching cock, he continued to fuck himself with the toy. Pushing the dildo deep inside, he focused on his throbbing cock. He whimpered as he stroked himself. He rubbed himself imagining it was Sousuke's hand. The taller man would be aggressive and kiss and bite his neck while jacking him off. This thought sent a shiver down Makoto's spine. With only a few more pumps, Makoto came hard, barely holding in the urge to scream Sousuke's name. He imagined Sousuke screaming his name as he came. 

"unnf... ma - MAKOTO! AAHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably update around 10 am central time from now on. I'm updating early because I won't be able to later:)

. . . .

 _Wait . . . that was . . . really **real.**  I don't think my imagination is that vivid. _Makoto thought as realization hit.

_. . . ._

_W- was that . . . Sousuke? The real Sousuke behind the wall?_  

Makoto continued his shower in quiet, washing off the semen dripping down his stomach. 

"Shit!" he suddenly heard from behind the wall.

 _Oh god it **was** him. _Makoto thought.  _If I can hear him, then he probably heard - OH MY GOD_

Makoto quickly showered, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. He was completely  _mortified_. Sousuke must have heard EVERYTHING. This was all Nagisa's fault. If he hadn't brought that stupid (amazing) dildo, then none of this would have happened. Thinking about this, he realized that said dildo was still stuck to his shower wall. He popped it off and threw it in a drawer by the sink. 

He quickly dried off, almost slipping on the water puddles he made earlier. 

 _How am I going to face him now?_ Makoto thought anxiously.  _We were just getting to know each other and something like this had to happen._

Makoto dressed as fast as he could. He needed to be anywhere but here right now. He would die of embarrassment if he ran into Sousuke today. He had class, so he could just hang out at the university for a while. He needed to study for his Anatomy test anyway. There was no need to address what happened earlier at all today. It could wait. Maybe they could pretend like it never even happened and continue being neighbors.  

_Right?_

After getting dressed, and triple checking to see if his notes were in his bag, Makoto quietly made his way for the door. Peeking out, he saw that the hall was empty.  _Thank god._ He made a dash for the elevator and was soon on his way to freedom. Making his way out of the entrance, he bumped into someone slightly taller than him.  _OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD ._ The larger man turned around to face Makoto. When Makoto finally mustered up the courage to look at the face looking down at him, he realized that  _it wasn't even Sousuke._ With a huge sigh of relief, Makoto apologized and excused himself. 

_I made it out._

Makoto calmed down on his train ride to school. Because he had some time to kill before class, he bought himself some breakfast, his growling stomach reminding him that he left his apartment without even thinking about eating. 

His 9:00 English lecture was boring, and his 11:00 Child Development class was no different. The day went on and Makoto almost forgot about the incident this morning.

_Almost._

When 1:00 rolled around, Makoto was hungry again. He overheard some of his classmates talking about a new restaurant that just opened up a block away from the University called "Tsukiyama's". It was supposed to be cheap, so Makoto decided to just go there. He walked since it wasn't far. 

He was seated and given a menu. He forgot his glasses, so he had to push the menu very close to his face. He didn't even notice when the waiter arrived. 

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?" a sudden voice spoke, rather, a sudden . . .  _familiar_ voice spoke. 

_OH NO_

Makoto slowly looked up, finding what he feared most. Sousuke was towering over him, suddenly wide eyed when he saw Makoto look up at him. 

"S-s-Sousuke!! H-hey, I didn't know you worked here!" Makoto blurted out. 

Sousuke looked like he was wanted to die. His face was redder than Makoto thought a person's face could get, and he was slightly shaking.

"Oh! H-hey M-Makoto. Uh, yeah, I started working here last week. Haven't seen you come in here though." Sousuke said, trying to play off his nervousness.

"Well, I thought of trying something new today." was all Makoto could say. 

Of all the places he could have went to eat today, he had to pick the one where the guy who _yelled his name while (probably) masturbating and_   _overheard him also masturbating_ worked! Could today get any worse?

Sousuke seemed too embarrassed to want to talk about the unfortunate events of the morning, so Makoto tried to speed things along.

"Um, I'm ready to order. I'll just have Shio Ramen and water to drink. "  

"Uh, ok. I'll br-bring it right out." Sousuke stammered looking relieved. 

Makoto pat his chest, making sure he didn't just die of shock. WHY?? Why couldn't he go the whole day without running into Sousuke after something so traumatizing?

A different waitress brought Makoto his water.

After a while, Sousuke came back with Makoto's food. He looked anxious. Makoto's eye almost didn't catch the note Sousuke slid to him. Teal eyes widened as Sousuke backed away. He turned and left Makoto without saying a word. 

Confused, Makoto opened up the crumpled up note Sousuke so awkwardly slid to him.

 

 

 

>  
> 
> "So, I think we both know that we need to talk about... things that happened this morning. I'm sorry. Meet me at my place at 6:30."
> 
>                                                                                                                                             - Sousuke

 

Makoto ate his ramen in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!!!!.-.  
> ....no i'm not  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto's day seemed to drag on and on. 6:30 seemed like it was never going to come. At least, that's what Makoto hoped. 

It was 6:10 and Makoto was on the train back to his apartment. 

_Sousuke wants to talk. He probably wants to get past this. Whatever -this- really is._

It was 6:25 when Makoto got to his apartment building. He decided to take the stairs, not wanting to rush anything. 

His watch read 6:26 when he reached the top.

Hanging his head in defeat, Makoto trudged his way towards Sousuke's apartment. He could hear the sound of someone pacing coming from 235 C. Working up as much courage as he could possibly have at the moment, Makoto knocked on the door. 

He heard a sound of frustration and the turning of a deadlock. When the door opened he saw a very frustrated and anxious version of Sousuke. Sousuke looked like a wreck. His hair was disheveled, his eyes looked a little red, and he was blushing more than Makoto thought was possible. 

Makoto wished he could stop existing.

"Come in Makoto. Make yourself at home." Sousuke managed to get out. 

Makoto didn't know how to reply so he just said thank you. Looking around Sousuke's apartment, he noticed that it was exactly like a mirror image of his own. Makoto understood why Sousuke said it was "trippy". Everything was completely opposite.

Makoto took a seat on the couch, noticing long white hairs all over the place.  _Does Sousuke have a pet?_ Makoto thought happily, briefly forgetting why he was here. 

Sousuke took a seat on the chair opposite the couch. With a big sigh, Sousuke looked like he was ready to talk. Makoto started to panic, but his attention was brought towards the kitten jumping up on Sousuke's lap. 

"Oh my gosh, you have a kitty!" Makoto couldn't help himself. Cats were his weakness. 

Sousuke laughed, petting the small white furball. "Her name is Aiko. Do you want to hold her?"

 _YES_ _!_  Makoto wanted to scream. Instead he settled with a simple underenthusiastic "I would like that."

Sousuke brought the kitty to Makoto, the green eyed man barely holding in a squeal when she was brought to his lap. She mewed happily and Makoto's heart rose. Petting the cutie, he almost forget why he was here.

Sousuke's sudden cough brought Makoto back to reality.  

"So, Makoto. I guess we should talk about what happened." Sousuke shakily said.

_No we don't. We can just stay here with your cute kitten and forget about everything. We'll just never mention it ever again._

Makoto knew that wasn't going to happen. He replied with a sigh and a defeated "Yeah."

"I know you heard me . . . this morning." Sousuke blurted out, running his hand through his hair. "I just, I wanted to say sorry. I could . . . hear you too. I didn't mean to listen! It's just, I don't know, it turned me on, and I couldn't help myself. You were making some pretty erotic noises . . . Makoto. I got caught up in the moment." Sousuke said, getting a shade redder and quieter with each word.

Makoto sunk back into the couch. He wanted to die. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Makoto knew he had to say something.

"I - I'm sorry Sousuke. I don't know what came over me. I didn't think I was that loud. Nagisa and Rei bought me a dildo and I don't know, I - wait, what?" Makoto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he just confessed to Sousuke that he fucked himself with a dildo. He threw his hands over his face, holding back tears of embarrassment.

"Oh." was all Sousuke could manage to get out.

"C-can we just forget this ever happened?" Makoto tried.

"Dude, I _masturbated_ to you. Are you sure you even wanna talk to me ever again? Oh god this is so embarrassing." Sousuke shrunk into his seat.

"Well,  _I masturbated to you too"_ Makoto whispered, hoping Sousuke couldn't hear.

He heard.

"Oh." 

 _Again with the "oh"_ _._

"You were just so close to me, and I don't know. It was like you were there. I'm sorry Sousuke. I understand if you hate me right now. It's a really weird thing that I did. I should just go." Makoto said, on the verge of tears.

Sousuke went to sit on the couch next to Makoto. "Hey, hey, hey. We're **both** really weird. Don't cry Makoto, please. I don't hate you. I know what you mean. You - you were  _there_. It was so realistic. . .I - I just . . . I need to shut up. Do you hate me?" Sousuke asked, suddenly calm.

"No, I don't hate you Sousuke."

"Good. I would hate for something like this to ruin what we have. I really wanna be your friend Makoto."

"I really wanna be your friend too Sousuke."

_When did we get so close?_

Makoto was looking directly into heavy lidded sparkling teal eyes. Sousuke was so close to him right now. They had subconsciously scooted closer to each other.

The larger man reached out to hug Makoto, pulling him close to his chest. Makoto didn't realize that tears had been falling down his cheeks until Aiko began nuzzling his cheek. Sousuke was trying to comfort Makoto. 

"So, can we still be friends?" the man with teal eyes asked, hopeful and looking down at glistening green eyes.

 Makoto flashed his genuine smile, and nodded into Sousuke's chest.

_Everything is okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way too busy today to update at 10 so here it is:) (by busy i mean sleeping cz i literally stayed up all night cz i'm a piece of shit)

Makoto woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. 

Disoriented, he looked around. Confusion came over his face. It  _looked_ like his room, but there was something off about it.

_Where am I?_

He quickly shot up, causing his head to pound. He put his hand up to his head, trying to ease the pain.

_Oh god what happened last night? Am I . . . in Sousuke's room?_

He looked at the night stand and saw a picture of Sousuke with his arm around Rin, laughing together. 

_I'm pretty sure I don't own a picture like that._

He **was**  in Sousuke's room.

He brought his hand to his chest. It was bare. He lifted the sheets and felt relief when he saw that he still had his boxer briefs on, but - 

He was _half_ _naked_ in Sousuke's room.  _Why?_

Wide eyed, he silently crept to the restroom right next to the bedroom, covering himself with the sheets. He closed the door as quietly as he could. While he splashed water on his face, the events of last night came back to him.

* * *

 

~Last Night~

Sousuke held Makoto close to his chest for a while. The brunet began to doze off. Being in Sousuke's arms was very comforting and Makoto never wanted to let go. Aiko came between them, mewing and cuddling up next to Makoto.

"She likes you" Sousuke said, smiling down at his kitten. 

"Well I like  _her! Yes I do!"_ Makoto said, cooing at the small kitty. He picked her up and started nuzzling her neck.

Sousuke just laughed and hugged Makoto tighter, smiling into his hair. When he realized what he was doing, he hesitantly let go. Makoto felt cold from the sudden absence.

He cleared his throat. "Um, are you hungry? I have some leftover pizza from yesterday." 

"Sure, that'd be fine." Makoto replied, still cuddling Aiko.

They moved to the kitchen. Sousuke put the pizza to heat up, and came to sit across from Makoto at the dining room table. 

"So, how about some sake? I think we deserve a little something after this crazy day" Sousuke laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

He was right. Why not enjoy themselves?

 

*2 hours (and 4 glasses of sake) later*

 

"So Nanase was your first kiss?" Sousuke asked with a chuckle.

"He was my  _only_ kiss actually." Makoto said while giggling.

They were already pretty drunk. Sometime after dinner they moved to the couch and began to ask each other questions to get to know one another better. 

Makoto continued his story.

"We were about 10. Haru was spending the night at my house and it was raining hard. I was scared of the thunder, Haru comforted me, and we kissed. It was all pretty innocent, nothing too crazy." Makoto said, taking a sip of his 5th glass of sake.

"Awwwww so cuuuuute" Sousuke teased, dragging his words.

"Hey! You asked!" Makoto smiled and sighed. "Well what about you Sou? Who was your first kiss?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. You said Nanase was your only kiss right?"

"HEY! You can't ask TWO questions Sousuke!" Makoto laughed.

Sousuke looked like he was deep in thought. A mischievous smile appeared on Sousuke's face.

"If you kiss me, I'll tell you who my first kiss was." Sousuke said suggestively, scooting closer to Makoto.

Makoto giggled. "I haven't kissed anyone since I was 10!" he answered while shrugging.

"Come on Makooo. Don't you wanna kiss me? I know for a fact that I'm very kissable" Sousuke suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

 _He does look very kissable,_ Makoto reasoned. 

Tapping his cheek in thought, Makoto scooted closer to the larger man. _Why does he have to be so hot???_ Makoto thought. He hesitantly cupped the other man's cheek. Their faces were extremely close now, so close that Makoto noticed Sousuke's pupils dilating.  _Oh god he's gorgeous,_ Makoto thought as the other man's lids began to drop. Makoto licked his lips in anticipation as he slowly made his way to Sousuke. Just as the longing became unbearable, Sousuke cradled the brunet's neck and brought Makoto's lips to his own. Electricity shot through Makoto's body. The warmth of Sousuke's mouth gave him goosebumps. It was almost like he was flying.

And just like that it was over.

Sousuke pulled away, beaming. "Now you've kissed two people"

Makoto blushed, covering his face with his hands. Sousuke continued to look at Makoto with fondness.

"Well tell me your first kiss story!" Makoto pleaded, peeking through his fingers. He was trying to take the attention off himself. 

Aiko began scratching at Sousuke's leg, so he picked her up and leaned back into the couch.

Petting Aiko, Sousuke smiled and sighed.

"It was you."

Makoto just looked at Sousuke with a confused expression on his face. 

"M-me?...."

"Well unless you wanna count that one time I kissed Gou on the cheek when we were little? I don't know, I just never had time for dating and things like that. Training was a big part of my life in most of middle school and high school. After I fucked up my shoulder, I . . . I didn't even _want_ a relationship. I was attracted to people, don't get me wrong. I just, I guess I didn't want them to have to deal with me and my stupid shoulder."

Makoto scooted closer and poked Sousuke.

"How is your shoulder anyway?" Makoto asked.

"Hey you already asked me a question!" Sousuke teased, but answered anyway. "It's fine actually. I had surgery almost right out of high school. It's healed a lot since then"

"I'm glad you're doing better Sousuke."

 

*2 MORE hours (and a few more glasses of sake) later*

 

"AHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAH OH GOD PLEA- AHAHAH!!!!!!!!" Makoto screamed, which only prompted Sousuke to continue. They had moved to Sousuke's bedroom to watch a movie (Ponyo, as Makoto requested), and Aiko rubbed up against a particularly ticklish part on Makoto's side. Sousuke, finding this new spot, couldn't help himself but to torture Makoto a little.

"SOusuKE!!!"

"Fine, fine. I'll stop tickling you, you big baby." Sousuke pouted.

"Thank you Sou"

Makoto and Sousuke laid down on Sousuke's queen sized bed for a while. Makoto was trying to catch his breath from having to endure that sudden tickle attack. He  _did_ miss Sousuke's hands on him though . . .

The dark haired man suddenly got up. "I'm gonna put the movie on."

Makoto watched as Aiko leaped off the bed and made her way to her bed in the living room. Looking up, Makoto caught himself admiring Sousuke's nice, toned ass. His pajama pants really accentuated it and Makoto appreciated that. Sousuke turned around when Makoto started giggling. 

"What are you laughing at?" Sousuke asked, suddenly self conscious.

"You just have a reeeeaalllly cuuuute butt Sousssuke" Makoto said, drawing his words out and giggling some more. He always was a giggly drunk.

"Yeah? Like what you see?" Sousuke said, shaking his butt a little.

Makoto suddenly sat up. "Sou, do you work out? You've got a _great_ body. It made me notice that I've been getting a little flabby lately. I've been wanting to go to the gym, but I don't wanna go alone. Do you have a work out buddy? Because I would love to be your workout buddy." Makoto said, blushing after he realized how forward he was being.

 Sousuke just smiled. "We can work out together. I usually go Tuesdays and Thursdays and sometimes Sundays. It would be nice to have someone to work out with."

Makoto perked up. "Awesome!"

"and yes, I  _do_ like what I see" Makoto whispered, silently hoping Sousuke would hear.

After putting the dvd in, Sousuke made his way back to the bed and sat next to Makoto, leaning their backs against the headboard. He leaned on Makoto's shoulder. They got ten minutes into the movie before Sousuke poked Makoto wanting to ask something.

"Hey, Makoto. Can I tell you something?" the taller man said, a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, of course Sousuke. What is it?"

"I . . . can't stop thinking about our kiss earlier. . . Am I a bad friend for wanting to kiss you some more?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked extremely cute, and Makoto couldn't help but smile. Cuteness was his weakness.

Makoto looked into Sousuke's cool teal eyes. "You're not a bad friend at all" was all he could reply. Honestly ever since their lips parted, Makoto had been thinking of ways to get them back together.

"Can I kiss you Makoto?" 

The brunet's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. All he could do was nod a "yes" to the other man.

Makoto swallowed as he moved closer to Sousuke, licking his lips in anticipation. Sousuke stared at him with a longing in his eyes. Makoto suddenly felt a large, gentle hand on his cheek, brushing some hair out of his face. Sousuke pulled him in and pressed their lips together, not wasting any time. He was much more aggressive than their first kiss. The hand on Makoto's cheek slowly made its way down to his neck, pulling Makoto closer. The larger man hesitantly brought a thumb to Makoto's bottom lip, prompting him to open his mouth to let Sousuke in. Makoto closed his eyes and sank into the kiss. He tasted like sake and mint. They sunk into the bed, and before Makoto knew it, he was on top of Sousuke. Large hands were running over every inch of Makoto's back. Makoto pressed his hips into Sousuke's and could feel the other's length through his pants. Makoto's pants were becoming unbearably tight so he moved to unzip them to relieve some pressure. 

"You can just take them off Mako. I was just about to do the same." Sousuke said, breathing hard.

Makoto got off of Sousuke and began pulling his pants down. Sousuke did the same. They were standing, not sure of how they should go from here. They were both in their boxers briefs, erections very visible. _Oh god this is actually happening._ Breaking the awkward eye contact, Sousuke came up to Makoto and wrapped his hands carefully around the brunet’s waist.

“I wanna kiss you some more” Sousuke whispered into Makoto’s ear. His soft voice made Makoto shiver with arousal. Sousuke _wanted_ him. Makoto kissed Sousuke’s check.

“I wanna kiss you some more too.” Makoto whispered back.

Sousuke took Makoto’s hand, guiding him back to bed, and laid him down. The bigger man got on top of him this time. Sousuke leaned down and pressed their lips together. Makoto loved this feeling of Sousuke being in control. Makoto's cock was _aching_ for friction. He needed Sousuke rubbing against him. He pushed his hips up to meet Sousuke's, moaning slightly when their cocks met. Sousuke pushed into Makoto's hips, letting out a soft moan. Sousuke broke the kiss and started leaving a trail of kisses down Makoto's cheek, finally reaching his neck. Sousuke kissed right under Makoto's ear, sending a shiver through the brunet's body. They were mindlessly grinding against each other, drunk on sake and kisses.

The friction and the intensity was enough to send Makoto over the edge. Breathing hard, Makoto could barely speak. "Ah I - I'm gonnAHHH! uHhhh Sou - " he grabbed onto Sousuke, riding out his orgasm, hips slightly twitching involuntarily. Sousuke only lasted 2 seconds longer than Makoto. Makoto could feel Sousuke's cock pulsing over his own as he came. "UhHHhh! Mako-to - ah!" Sousuke grunted, falling into Makoto's neck and passionately kissing his pulse. 

Makoto felt total bliss, hugging Sousuke tighter as the larger man began nuzzling into his neck. Sousuke slowly got off of Makoto, heading for the restroom right next to his room. Makoto lay there, feeling like he was floating on air. "You should probably take your shirt off, it got dirty" Sousuke said, he himself already shirtless with a damp towel in hand. Makoto did as he was told and laid back down. The dark haired man began cleaning Makoto's boxer briefs and stomach. Makoto held onto Sousuke's hand and looked into his eyes, his beautiful, teal eyes.

"That - that was great" Makoto said, smiling up at the man taking care of him.

"It was. I never thought I'd get to make out with Makoto Tachibana. It was awesome." Sousuke said, smiling. Once he cleaned himself up, he fell onto the bed next to Makoto, who was blushing as he covered his face.

"You should spend the night. I'm gonna feel lonely if you go" the teal eyed said, turning to look into green eyes.

 

* * *

 

~Back to This Morning~

 

"Oh" Makoto said aloud as he looked at himself in Sousuke's bathroom mirror.

_I can't believe I made out with Sousuke. This is amazing._

Smiling, he made his way back to the bedroom, still in only his boxers. He was greeted by a grinning Sousuke.

"Hey sleeping beauty, I made breakfast. Oh! I put your clothes in the wash, do you want me to throw those in too?" Sousuke asked, pointing at Makoto's cum stained underwear.

"Oh, yeah I guess you should." Makoto giggled. 

"I'm pretty sure my clothes fits you if you wanna put something on to change into." Sousuke said, making his way to his dresser. He pulled out a package of underwear. "Here, I haven't worn these. You can put on whatever you want. Whatever fits you Makoto. I'll let you get changed. Put your underwear outside the door so I can put them in the wash." Sousuke said while leaving the room, happily smiling at Makoto. 

Makoto nodded and thanked Sousuke for being so generous. The dark haired man blushed a little, and Makoto's heart leapt. There was something about seeing Sousuke flustered that sent Makoto's heart pounding. 

_Sousuke still seems to be into me. I wasn't just a one night stand._

 

Makoto couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter! Hope you like it too!!:D  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sousuke was a  **great** cook. It was just bacon and eggs but Makoto hadn't had something so delicious in a long time. They ate their food playing footsies under the table and laughing at Aiko who failed miserably trying to jump onto the couch. 

Makoto didn't have school, and since it was Tuesday Sousuke was going to go to the gym. 

"So, are you still up for working out with me?" Sousuke said.

"I haven't gone in so long . . . But yes" Makoto replied.

"You don't sound too pumped man. You need to be pumped to go to the gym!" the larger man said enthusiastically. 

Makoto just smiled and looked at his empty plate, debating whether to go or not. Looking up a second later, he slapped his cheeks twice, and smiled up at Sousuke.

"Ok! Let's do this!"

After they finished eating and cleaning up, Makoto walked the short distance to his apartment to change into some workout clothes. 

 

* * *

 

Makoto was breathing hard with sweat dripping down his back. His calves were burning and he wanted desperately to get off of the treadmill.  _  
_

_Just . . . five . . . more . . . minutes!_

Makoto ran through the pain, not wanting to wimp out next to Sousuke. They were warming up with a 30 minute run. 

Sousuke was going at it, running on a higher speed than Makoto, not even showing a hint of pain on his face. 

_HOW??!!??!_

Makoto kept his eye on the timer until it was finally over.

Now the  _real_  workout could begin. 

 

~1 Hour Later~

 

Makoto was gasping for breath.

“Sou . . . suke . . .”

“Come on Mako. Couldn't keep up?” Sousuke said, grinning but concerned for the brunet who was trying to catch his breath.

“Don’t worry about me. . . I just haven’t worked. . . out . . . in about 2 years. But that was great. I really needed that." Makoto said, desperately trying (and failing) to hide the fact that he was getting way out of shape. He had been living mostly on takeout when Haru wasn't there to cook and he never had time for the gym between classes and studying. He _had_ gotten a little flabby, but he was still very toned. He didn't think he would be this messed up after just an hour and a half workout. It  _was_ a pretty intense workout though. Sousuke really pushed Makoto to do more.

They were on their way back to the apartments, Makoto listening while Sousuke went on and on about different things like how Thursday was leg day and how he was going to get Makoto "ripped". Makoto had always been the larger one out of his friends but Sousuke made him feel like the small one, especially since he had lost a lot of muscle mass. Makoto looked forward to gaining his bulk back. He had to compete with Sousuke and his amazing muscles. His defined, toned, tanned muscles, glistening with sweat . . .

_When did I turn into Gou?_

They finally reached the building and Makoto nearly screamed with joy when Sousuke said they could take the elevator instead of the stairs. They stood pretty close to each other after they got in, Makoto only noticed after he felt a spark run through him as their hands brushed. The elevator made a jerky stop when it got to their floor, making Makoto bump softly into Sousuke. When their hands brushed a second time, Makoto could feel Sousuke move his hand to intertwine their pinkies. Sousuke looked fondly over at Makoto and Makoto suddenly blushed. The doors opened and they stepped out, pinkies wrapped together. Makoto's heart, which practically just calmed down from the workout, began pumping hard, reminding Makoto that this was real. 

_Sousuke must like me too._

The distance from the elevator to their separate rooms was way too short. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Makoto." Sousuke said, turning to face him.

"Yeah. I'm . . . I'm glad we talked yesterday. I had fun hanging out with you." Makoto said, gathering his words.

"I had fun hanging out with you too" Sousuke said, pulling Makoto in as his large arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist. Makoto gave in to the hug, not minding the sweaty mess that they were. This was nice. 

Their hug was interrupted by the sound of Makoto's ringtone. Makoto reached into his gym bag to bring out his phone and saw his screen light up with a familiar face, his heart lighting up as well.

"Haru's calling me, I have to take this, he hardly ever calls. I'll see you later Sousuke" Makoto said as they parted.

Sousuke nodded his head. "See you later Makoto."

Makoto hurriedly answered his phone as he walked into his apartment. 

" _HARU-CHAN!!!!! I haven't heard from you in almost a month!_ " Makoto was overjoyed. 

" _Hey, leave off the -chan._ " Makoto could hear Haru's slight smile through the phone.

" _I've missed you so much. Tell me how everything is going! Is your training regimen extremely hard?  Have you been eating properly? Because I don't want you to be overworked and -"_

_"Makoto"_

_"Oh sorry, please Haru, I wanna know everything."_

 " _I made the team"_

_"HARU!! Oh my gosh that's so amazing! **You're** amazing!"_

_"I'm going to be competing in the 100 m and 200 m Freestyle."_

_"That's perfect for you!"_ Makoto said, thinking fondly of his best friend's inclination towards the swim style.

" _Yeah. Rin is going to compete in the 200 m Freestyle and 100 m butterfly. He's been working hard."_

_"I'm sure you both have. This is wonderful Haru! I can't wait to watch you compete on TV, it's gonna be so exciting."_

_"My coach said that some TV show wants to interview me and Rin since we both "come from the same small town" is what he said."_

_"Wow, that's pretty big. Are you going to accept? Does Rin want to do it?"_ Makoto asked, thinking of Haru's aversion to public speaking.

Makoto heard a sigh.  _"Well Rin wants to do it. I think I'm gonna do it. They're gonna pay me, so why not?"_

Makoto smiled at Haru's answer. Haru had become so much better at decision making than when they were in high school. 

_"Anyway, Makoto, how have you been?" Haru asked._

_"Me? Well, I got settled in to the new apartment. Oh! You'll never guess who my neighbor is!"_

_"Just tell me."_

_"Yamazaki-san. He helped me move in because Nagisa and Rei were busy."_

There was a pause. Makoto couldn't tell what Haru was thinking right now, over the phone. It was much easier to read the blue eyed boy's body language. Makoto decided he should just continue.

_"We've been getting to know each other. Yesterday we talked a lot. He's funny and sweet and easy to talk to."_

Haru finally spoke up.  _"You had a crush on him in high school didn't you?"_   Haru asked, teasing Makoto a little.

Makoto couldn't stop the blush from creeping across his face. _"Y - yeah. . . I still do, actually."_

_"Figures."_

After a few seconds, Haru continued.

 _"I've mostly just seen his aggressive side. I don't really know how he his now. Rin talks about him a lot, but I know he's made Rin cry before. Just . . . if he tries to hurt Makoto . . . I'm going to hurt Him."_ Haru has always been very protective of his friends, especially Makoto.

Makoto wanted to reassure Haru that Sousuke was a nice guy. "I _\- I think he **likes** me. We've gotten pretty close. I don't think he'll try to hurt me Haru, but . . . thanks. You're a great friend, Haru-chan."  _Makoto smiled, tilting his head to the side.

 _"Wait, how close? Are you fucking him?"_ Haru suddenly asked, surprising Makoto.

 _"H-HARU!!!! Rin is rubbing off on you! And no!! We - we kissed."_ Makoto purposefully didn't mention the fact that they were in fact dry humping each other last night. Haru didn't need to know.

_"So is he your boyfriend?"_

_"We just started talking two days ago. I'm certain that he likes me back, but I don't know if he wants a relationship? We're kind of just going with the flow right now, I guess."_

_"Well, I don't want him to be stringing you along and it amount to nothing Makoto. You guys should talk."_ Haru urged Makoto.

_"I know. I will. Thanks, Haru-chan."_

_"Don't thank me. I just don't want to see you get hurt."_ Makoto could hear someone with a booming voice on the other line yelling for Haru to get ready for practice.

_"I have to go Makoto. Don't let Yamazaki hurt you."_

_"I won't. I promise. Bye Haru. I'm glad we got to talk."_ Makoto said as quickly as he could.

 _"Yeah. Bye Makoto."_ *click*

Makoto threw his phone on his bed and lay down. He had some thinking to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's POV!

After leaving Makoto, Sousuke suddenly felt lonely. Being with Makoto really made him feel happy and wanted. Although they were both on swim teams and went to competitions, they never really got a chance to get to know each other, they never even talked. Sousuke couldn't remember ever talking directly to Makoto. 

 "HARU-CHAN!!!!!" he heard Makoto's voice, slightly muffled by the wall he was next to. 

  _Of course._ _Everybody loves "Haru-chan"._

Sousuke never really liked Haru all that much. He only ever really saw him as Rin's motivation. For some reason, everybody always seemed to become obsessed with the Freestyle swimmer. Yes, he's very good at swimming, Sousuke gives him that, but he's the reason Rin almost screwed up his dream of being with the Olympics. Sousuke just never really cared for the amazing Haru everybody always talked about. Maybe this was why trying to befriend Makoto hadn't ever crossed his mind through high school, even though he was attracted to the tall, green eyed boy. Sousuke just didn't want to have to deal with Nanase.

He always saw Makoto with Nanase. He'd be there, stopping him from jumping in a random body of water. He'd be there, pulling him out of the pool after a race. At competitions, he rarely saw the two separate, but there  _was_ that time at Splash Fest when he talked to Nanase alone. Sousuke was pissed off after seeing him, remembering all the pain Rin went through because of  _him._ He may have been a little overbearing, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to protect Rin. 

Sousuke lay down on his bed wanting to rest a little before his shower. 

"Yamazaki-san!" _  
_

Sousuke's eyes shot open, freaking out that he just heard his name. 

_Wait. That was Makoto. Is he still on the phone. Why would he be talking about me to Nanase?_

Sousuke put his ear to the wall behind him. He couldn't help it, he was curious about what Makoto had to say about him.

". . . getting to know each other. Yesterday we talked a lot. He's funny and sweet and easy to talk to." Sousuke heard Makoto say.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard this. Sousuke couldn't help but smile. Since officially meeting Makoto, his feelings had only grown for the brunet, green eyed man. It was a surprise bumping into him of all people in the lobby a few days ago. He had been thinking about just pretending he didn't see the man struggling moving boxes he could barely get a grip on, but that would be rude. When Sousuke took the boxes from Makoto, he saw that he was even more attractive than he remembered. He was  _hot_. He was a little taller than he was in high school and his face was a little less childlike. He had grown up, and he was gorgeous. Sousuke  _almost_ lost his cool demeanor. 

When he took a shower that night after helping his new neighbor out, he remembers those  _sounds_ coming from behind the wall. Makoto was letting downright erotic sounds echo through their apartments. It had made Sousuke's cock hard, yearning for the touch of the man next door. He vividly remembers how every touch, very pump he made felt like Makoto was really  _there_. He remembers feeling like Makoto was surrounding him, giving him the most intense pleasure he'd had in a long time. It didn't take too long before Sousuke came hard, crying out the name of the man who was giving him this unbearable pleasure. 

He remembers feeling like the world was caving in when he realized Makoto most definitely heard him. He had been freaking out afterwards, hoping that they wouldn't bump into each other. Hoping that maybe they could just forget it and never speak of it. But then he saw Makoto at Tsukiyama's. Once he saw Makoto, every part of his brain wanted to tell him that he was sorry but nothing would come out. When he tried to compose himself, he realized that they needed to talk in private, so he shakily scribbled out a note for the brown haired man.

He was glad that they got a chance to talk it out. He really wanted to work it out with Makoto. He didn't want to lose him so soon. They had talked and laughed and gotten closer that night. They even kissed and passionately made out on Sousuke's bed.

Makoto really seemed to want Sousuke as much as Sousuke wanted _him_. Sousuke wanted this, whatever they had, to progress. Talking to Makoto made Sousuke fall for him. He couldn't help it. He was a big softie under his tough exterior. Makoto was gorgeous, he was tall and muscular and just talking to him made Sousuke's heart race. His laugh was adorable, his eyes were breathtaking, when they kissed, his lips tasted sweet, and Sousuke wanted more. He wanted to cuddle, to kiss, to laugh, and to have fun with the man next door. He wanted their relationship, whatever it was, to continue and grow. He wanted to be able to call Makoto his. He wanted him to be his boyfriend. 

_Does Makoto want the same? He has to be attracted to me right? I mean we've already kissed. We practically dry humped each other. God that was so hot, but does Makoto want for us to be together though? Should we define our relationship? Should we just go with the flow and see where things lead? Does he like me enough to want me as his boyfriend? UGhhhh . . ._

Sousuke just wanted to take a shower now and ease his mind. He didn't have to think about this right now. It was making him anxious. His stomach started to hurt. He wasn't going to get any answers without Makoto, so why over think things?

He went to the restroom and turned the shower on to heat up.  

* * *

 Makoto wanted to lay in his bed forever. His arms were starting to feel sore and he just wanted to curl up and take a nap. Haru's call made him start to question what he and Sousuke really had going on. 

_Should I talk to him? We only really started talking like two days ago. Are we moving too fast? I don't wanna slow down though. Maybe we can just see what happens. He's pretty cuddly with me. I don't think it's just sexual. Maybe I should just tell him I like him? But what if he doesn't like me the same way? What if he ends up hurting me? What if Haru is right? I never really talked to him in high school. Did we even talk at all? I don't really know him that well. Rin is best friends with him though. How bad could he be? Well . . .Haru told me about the whole Splash Fest thing, but that was so long ago. They've never really gotten along. But me and Sousuke do. We clicked. We've talked and kissed and cuddled and  . . . and what could be so bad? So what if he's made Rin cry? Rin's a big baby. He cries at the simplest things. And they're still friends, so it's not like Sousuke really **hurt** Rin. I think I should just tell him that I like him. I can't stop thinking about him.  I - I  **really** like him. But when should I tell him? When is the next time we're even going to hang out together?_

Makoto almost began to doze off after laying there for a while collecting his thoughts, but woke himself up when he realized he had not showered yet. He was sticky and smelled like sweat. Reluctantly, he got up and headed for his bathroom, turning on the shower to heat up. Hearing the water running from Sousuke's apartment, Makoto's mind wandered to the dildo that was in his drawer, and he started laughing to himself, remembering all of the pleasure followed by embarrassment.

Makoto stripped down out of his dirty gym clothes and stepped into the shower. The heat instantly soothed his aching muscles and relaxed his tense body. 

* * *

Sousuke could hear Makoto's shower turn on next to him and laughed to himself. Here they are again, naked and next to each other, with only a wall between them. He washed his hair and tried to keep his mind out of the gutter. 

He wished that he could hang out with Makoto again today. He didn't even ask him if he had plans for the day. Maybe they could hang out. He didn't work today and Makoto didn't have school Tuesdays.

_I didn't get his number._

_Would it be weird to just show up at Makoto's door and ask him if he wanted to hang out?_

_It would be really forward. Makoto might feel pressured to say yes . . ._

_He **is** right next to me. Maybe we can just talk through the wall._

_No that's weird._

_Should I? Maybe? Ughhhhh . . ._

_Fuck it. I'm gonna do it._

Sousuke hesitantly knocked on the wall separating him and Makoto. 

"Hey, Makoto." Sousuke said quietly, a small part of him hoping that the other man couldn't hear.

He heard a gasp. 

So Makoto heard. No turning back.

"Umm....Sousuke?..."

"Yeah, I - I wanted to ask you something."

He heard a giggle come from behind the wall.

"Ok, you weirdo." Makoto said. Sousuke could hear Makoto smiling. 

_Oh god I **am** weird._

"I - well, I don't have your number and it would have been weird to just show up at your door, ugh well maybe I should have just showed up at your door."

"No, its fine Sousuke, what were you going to ask me?"

"Well" Sousuke sighed, water beating down his back. "I wanna hang out today. Are you going to do anything today? Are you busy?"

 It was quiet. 

Oh god I'm an idiot. He thinks I'm too clingy. Oh no oh no please answer. . .

* * *

Makoto's heart lept. 

Sousuke wants to hang out? So he does like me. Unless he just wants to make out again . . .well I wouldn't mind that . . .

"I'd love to Sousuke" Makoto said, realizing he'd been quiet for a while. He hoped the larger man could hear the sincerity in his voice. 

"Awesome"  He could hear Sousuke sigh with relief. "You can come over here if you want. I have Smash and I can order a pizza. Or we can do something else if you want."

"Wait, you have Smash? I'll destroy you with Link" Makoto said while laughing. He always won against Haru who bought the game for Makoto to shut him up about not having any good games for the Wii U his parents sent him. 

"No way man. I'm way too good with Samus. You don't stand a chance!" Sousuke said, offended that anyone would ever think they were better than him at his game.

"Haha you're on!" Makoto said, poking the shower wall as if it was Sousuke.

"Bring it! Prepare to lose Mako."

Makoto just laughed at the man on the other side of the wall.

"Yeah right Sou. You keep telling yourself that." Makoto couldn't help but be cocky. He liked winning.

_So we're hanging out today. I guess I might get to tell him about how I feel. Let's see how things go._

They continued their showers bantering back and forth like complete losers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not update tomorrow!!! :( I'm so sorry, but the next update will be on **Monday December 1st. Thank you for your support!

After Makoto finished his shower, he got dressed fairly quickly. He needed to show Sousuke who the better Smash player was.  

 _If I win, I'll tell Sousuke my feelings. If Sousuke wins . . . I'll hit him._ Makoto made a deal with himself.

He waited a little bit before knocking on the wall like Sousuke told him to do when he was ready. In the shower, they made up a secret knock so they could communicate through the wall without having to raise their voices all the time. Other people could probably hear them too, and they didn't want to let everybody know their business.

After he knocked, he heard "Oh Shit!" followed by a slight grunt and a very loud thud echo through the apartment. He put his ear to the wall and was just about to ask what happened when he heard Sousuke weakly knock his part of the secret code back.

"Sousuke what happened?!?" Makoto asked

Sousuke's laugh was booming. "I fucking fell dude. Oh god that was stupid. I was turning the corner and you knocked and it scared me I guess and Aiko got in my way and I didn't want to kill her and I freaked out and tried to get out of the way and ended up misplacing my foot on the rug and it slipped and I went down. It felt like it took a long ass time to fall. But don't worry, Aiko is ok. Oh man, that was ridiculous."

"Oh thank god Aiko's ok. You're ok too right? I'm so sorry Sousuke! I didn't mean to scare you!" Makoto was trying to hold in his laugh.

"Yeah I'm ok. And don't worry about it, just get your ass over here so you can lose already."

Makoto laughed at Sousuke's confidence.

 

* * *

 

 **"SAMUS WINS"**  

Makoto stared at the screen in utter humiliation. He had not won a single round of the 3 they just played. Again and again. The rounds would last a long time, but Sousuke always ended up winning. 

"NO. No this - nOO. Best 5 out of 9!" Makoto refused to believe that Sousuke could not be beaten. 

"Hey, you lost. Admit defeat Makoto. Our pizza is getting cold man, I'm hungry." Sousuke said teasingly.

"I'm gonna hit you." Makoto said with fire in his eyes and a devious smile on his face.

"Mako. Hey what are y-" Makoto cut him off with a lunge. He tackled Sousuke, laughing, and got on top of him, pinning him down to the ground. Looking down at Sousuke's scared, but somehow lustful eyes, Makoto realized what he did. He could feel Sousuke's growing length press up against his leg. Makoto looked at Sousuke questioningly. Sousuke just moved his large hands to wrap around Makoto's waist. Makoto giggled and raised his hand threateningly, but just gently slapped Sousuke's chest. Those gorgeous teal eyes defeated Makoto's frustration.  

"I can't believe that I lost" Makoto said, smiling down at Sousuke. "Haru must suck. I always beat him."

"Nanase's got nothing on me. I told you I was good. You just don't listen Mako." Sousuke said, turning his head to the side while faking hurt feelings.

"Well, now I know you're really good, but I  _will_ beat you one day Sousuke." Makoto said, determined to make his words come true.

"I'd like to see you try." Sousuke teased.

Sousuke moved his hands to pull Makoto closer to him, eyes filled with desire. Makoto moved his hips slightly, gliding himself over the heat radiating from Sousuke's groin. This sensation made Makoto's cock harden, interested in how things were going to go from here.

"I  _really_ wanna kiss you right now. Is - is that ok?" Teal was hungrily eyeing Makoto's lips.

Makoto nodded.  Sousuke carefully reached for his neck, cradling it and lowering his face until their noses touched, eye lids getting lower and lower until their lips met. Sousuke's lips felt smooth against Makoto's rough lips. The brunet pressed his body into Sousuke's, needing the closeness. His hips started rubbing against Sousuke's lap looking for some friction to fill his desire. Sousuke licked Makoto's bottom lip, prompting the brunet to let him in. Their tongues slid against each other, dancing around. Makoto slightly pulled away, needing more air and gasped as Sousuke gently bit down on his lip, bringing him back for more. He felt hands slide down his back and settle as the curve of his ass, kneading it as the kiss deepened.

 _Wait. we should talk about us before we go on like this._ Makoto's heart was racing and his head was spinning. He needed answers and he didn't want to let himself go too far before he got them. He broke the kiss and led a trail of kisses from the side of Sousuke's mouth to his neck, not really wanting it to end yet. When he caught his breath he brought his lips to Sousuke's ear.

"Sousuke. We need to - to talk about this. What - what are we doing here Sousuke? What is this? Wh - what are _we?_  I - I wanna talk about this before we go any further."Makoto hoped that Sousuke would understand.

Makoto watched as Sousuke regulated his breathing, eyes still closed and hands now on Makoto's waist again. Makoto moved to sit up, still straddling Sousuke's lap. After he caught his breathing, Sousuke opened his eyes and smiled up at Makoto.

"You're right Makoto. I - I wanted to talk to you too. Let's talk about this."

_Thank goodness . . ._

Sousuke continued. "I guess I'll just say it." He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "I - I like you Makoto. I really like you. I've been attracted to you ever since I saw you at Splash Fest. I think you're the hottest, most handsomest, funniest, amazingest guy I know. I literally can't stop thinking about you. I mean, I asked you to come over after being with you practically nonstop since yesterday. I'm sorry, I just . . . I want to spend time with you. You're an amazing guy and I hope you don't get freaked out by me telling you all of this. I've just been thinking about this ever since we made out last night. I'm sorry if I'm being too forward. I really need to get this off my chest. I'm glad you asked me about about this. . . Um, do - do you like me too? You've been sending me these vibes like you do, but it's - it's ok if you don't Makoto. Please don't feel pressured to just say yes. I'll live if you say no. Life goes on. . . But I would still like to know if you do." Sousuke turned his head, face redder than ever.

Makoto's heart froze.  _Did Sousuke really just confess his feelings for me? He - he **likes** me. Oh my gosh. He actually likes me._

Sousuke's eyes were worried, waiting for Makoto's answer.

"I - I like you too Sousuke. I didn't know you felt this way. I - I understand how you feel. I feel that way too. I think that you're very handsome. I've - I've been attracted to you since high school. I'm even more attracted to you now actually. You're just completely gorgeous." Makoto brought his hands up to cover his reddening face. "You're amazing Sousuke. I'm really glad that I met you." Makoto didn't know what else to say. Sousuke stole his thunder. Feeling his face cool down, he brought his hands back down and saw breathtaking sparkling teal eyes. Sousuke was smiling, looking up at Makoto's face.

"You like me." Sousuke said, seeming to just be saying it out loud and not really asking the question to Makoto. Makoto leaned down, bringing his cheek next to Sousuke's and nodded. Turning his head towards the dark haired man's ear, he softly whispered, "I really do." 

Makoto and Sousuke sat up. The larger man pulled Makoto in for a hug. After a while, Sousuke chimed in. 

"Do you think that we should define this - this relationship, or whatever it is you want to call it? I'm not sure how comfortable I am with our whole "friends with benefits" thing going on here. If . . . if _you're_ comfortable with it, I can get used to it, it's just . . . I - I want to be with you. Like with you with you. I know that that's moving pretty fast, but I really do like you. You _do_ turn me on a lot, but I like you too much to just be the friend who you kiss sometimes. I want to date you. I wanna know what you think. Do you want to define this?" Sousuke carefully asked.

"Are - are you asking me to be your boyfriend Sousuke?" Makoto questioned as his heart nearly lept out of his chest.

_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD_

"Well, I guess I am. . . Will you be my boyfriend, Makoto?" Sousuke said as he looked into Makoto's green eyes.

Makoto wanted to tease Sousuke a little before giving his answer.

"Hmmm would we go on romantic dates?" 

"Anywhere you'd want to go."

"Like the aquarium? Or a nice dinner? Or a picnic? Or - or"

"Wait let me write these ideas down Makoto." Sousuke grinned.

Makoto laughed 

"Then yes!!! I'll be you're boyfriend!" Makoto exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Sousuke's neck and kissing his new boyfriend's cheek. 

Sousuke put his hands back on Makoto's waist, sliding a finger slightly under the bottom of his shirt. 

"So, where were we?" the teal eyed man asked with a grin on his face. 

Makoto moved to kiss his boyfriend's neck, lightly pressing his tongue to his pulse.

Sousuke gasped and Makoto saw the goosebumps form on his arms.

Makoto saw a flash of dark hair move across him and before he could understand what was going on, Sousuke had him pinned down on the floor and was straddling his lap. Makoto could feel heat pool in his lower stomach. 

"C - can I try something Makoto?" Sousuke asked, looking down at Makoto with eyes filled with lust.

Makoto nodded.

"I wanna make you feel good . . . with my mouth."

Makoto looked at Sousuke with a confused expression.

"I mean, if you think that this is too much, I won't. I just want to make you feel good Makoto. I don't have to give you a blow job if you don't want me to."

_OH! That's what he meant. Holy crap. It is kinda fast. . . but why should that matter? We're two adults who can make own own decisions. And . . . Sousuke's mouth **would** look really pretty wrapped around my . . ._

Makoto's eyes widened, and Sousuke slowly moved to get off of his lap, looking slightly disappointed.

"Wait!" Makoto grabbed Sousuke's arm, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. When they parted, a thin glistening string of saliva connected them. Breathing hard, Makoto moved his head to face Sousuke's ear.

"I would love whatever you want to do to me Sousuke" he said, voice deep and drenched in lust.

Sousuke kissed Makoto's lips, bit down on his bottom one and gently pulled it between his teeth. He made his way down Makoto's body, leaving light kisses every so often until he reached Makoto's lower stomach. He moved to unzip Makoto's jeans, paused and looked up at Makoto.

"I'm - I'm gonna take your pants off Makoto. This - this is happening. You still want me to right?" he asked, looking unsure of himself now.

"Sousuke, the massive bulge in my pants should give you the answer to that." Makoto giggled. 

Sousuke nodded and continued to remove Makoto's pants. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief when his bare cock felt the cold air hit it as it sprang out of his boxer briefs. Sousuke looked at it and bit his lip. 

"Fuck man. You're fucking huge! Damn!! I'm sorry if I can't take it all in my mouth. I'm gonna do my best. I want to do this. I've wanted to do this for a while now." Sousuke said, more to himself than to Makoto who just giggled in response.

Sousuke's face was extremely close to Makoto's length. The vision of Sousuke with his face right next to his hard, throbbing cock made Makoto grow a little bit more. Watching Sousuke, Makoto saw him lick his lips and move towards the head of his cock. He kissed its head, lightly licking away the bead of pre cum that had accumulated on Makoto's slit. This sent a bolt of electricity running through Makoto's limbs. Sousuke began to run his tongue down the length of his shaft and Makoto made a mental note that that was the hottest thing he ever saw. Making his way back up to the head, the dark haired man pressed another kiss before wrapping his lips around the shaft. It was warm in Sousuke's mouth. Makoto gasped as Sousuke took more of him in, deeper and deeper, and - 

Sousuke began coughing, tears streaming down his face. 

"Sousuke! Don't do that! Don't hurt yours- AhhhHHH!!!!!"

Makoto could feel the back of Sousuke's throat tightening around him. It took everything in Makoto's power not to start thrusting in Sousuke's mouth. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.

_Oh GOD this is amazing!!  
_

Makoto let his head fall back as Sousuke began to bob up and down, pressing his tongue against the large vein on the underside of his shaft. Sousuke moved his hand to wrap it around the base of Makoto's hot, hard cock and began to pump as he let his tongue drag over the head. He opened his mouth wide and let Makoto in. A large hand fell on Makoto's chest as Sousuke began to pick up the pace bobbing and stroking up and down his cock. Makoto couldn't help the moan he let escape past his lips. This was incredible, unlike any kind of pleasure Makoto had felt before. Makoto tangled his fingers in the mass of dark hair bobbing up and down, and involuntarily let his hips thrust himself once into Sousuke's mouth. 

Sousuke coughed a little, and had to let Makoto out of his mouth. Makoto could see that his rigid cock was coated in a glistening sheen of Sousuke's warm saliva. After Sousuke composed himself and Makoto apologized, he could feel the large hand slide down and grab a hold of his hip, holding him in place. Sousuke cleared his throat and continued what he was doing, taking as much of Makoto as he could. He hollowed his cheeks. Makoto bit his lip and closed his eyes. It started to become unbearable, he wasn't going to last much longer. This felt way too good. His breathing became shallow, and he had to stop himself from thrusting into Sousuke's mouth. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Oh ahHHH GOD SOU - AHH I'M - I'M GONN-AHhhHHHHhnnnn!!!!!!!!!!"

Sousuke grabbed Makoto's ass and made him thrust into his mouth. Sousuke took all of Makoto in, coughing as Makoto shot his load. After Makoto finished, Sousuke let Makoto's cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop. He gently licked Makoto's slit and kissed his head. Looking to Makoto through dark lashes, he licked his lips. He still had some cum dripping from them. 

"Did I make you feel good?" Sousuke asked, grinning like he knew the answer.

"That . . . was so amazingly awesome. You have a great mouth Sousuke. That was just amazing." Makoto said as he closed his eyes.  

Sousuke moved to lay down next to him, and let Makoto snuggle up next to him. 

 

 

By now, their pizza was cold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again, but the next chapter will not be updated tomorrow. Chapter 10 will be updated Wednesday December 3rd.  
> but in the meantime. . .  
> More Sousuke's POV :D

Sousuke woke up to his phone ringing obnoxiously loud. His eyes didn't want to stay open, so he blindly moved his hand to the night stand and felt around for the stupid thing. After knocking down a book and a picture frame, he finally got it. With a loud yawn he answered the phone.

"Sousuke!"

_Holy shit. I know that voice._

"Rin!? You bastard. I haven't heard from you in 3 months already. What the fuck are you calling at . . . 4 in the morning for?"

Sousuke could hear Rin laughing on the other line. "Love you too Sousuke. Anyway, I called to let you know I made the team."

It took a while before Sousuke registered what Rin was trying to tell him.

 _what is he . . .The team? . . . .oh fuCK THE TEAM!!!_ Sousuke thought with a smile when he finally realized.

Rin continued talking to fill the silence.

"I'm going to be swimming the 200M Freestyle and the 100M Butterfly. Haru is going to be swimming the 100M and 200M Freestyle."

"That . . . that's fucking amazing Rin. I knew you'd make it. I mean, how could you not? You . . . you finally made it Rin" Sousuke said, getting softer with each sentence. 

"Yeah. The Olympic style training is very hard, but it's worth it." Rin said, sounding a little emotional.

"Just remember to take care of yourself Rin, don't push yourself too hard." Sousuke was worried for his best friend.

With a small laugh Rin replied. "Don't worry about me man. I'm not going to blow this. It's still so surreal to me. But I guess it'll eventually fully sink in that I'm here. I'm actually here."

After a long pause, Rin continued.

"So, enough about me, how have you been Sousuke? I mean, I haven't talked to you in about 3 months. I'm sorry for that. But catch me up. What's happening?" Rin said, seeming like he knew more than he was letting on.

With a sigh, Sousuke answered him.

"I got a job at a new restaurant in town. They have really good food. I'll take you when you come visit sometime." Sousuke said.

"Yeah man, sounds great. . . So, is there _Anything_ else you wanna tell me Sousuke?" Rin pried.

"Well, uh . . . I - Oh! Makoto Tachibana moved in next door." Sousuke managed to get out.

"Is that so?" Rin said. Sousuke could hear the shark toothed grin over the phone.

"Ha, yeah. I - uh, we're actually dating now I guess. He - He's my boyfriend."

There was complete silence.

"Haru . . . didn't tell me  _this_. Holy shit man. You and Makoto? That's uh . . . Ok" 

"What's wrong with me being with Makoto? And what did Nanase tell you Rin?" Sousuke asked, bothered that his friend seemed so shocked at his new relationship.

"Haru just told me that Makoto had a big crush on you. And that he didn't want you to hurt him. He's been nagging me since yesterday. I was just gonna tease you about the crush but . . . damn Sousuke, you work fast huh?" Rin said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean? I really like Makoto. We've hung out a lot already. He's cool, and funny, and really nice man. I'm not going to hurt him so you can tell Nanase to shut his ass about that. " Sousuke was heated already and needed to cool down. Rin probably didn't mean anything bad.

_Rin just can't stop laughing can he?_

"Chill Sousuke, I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just surprised. Makoto moved in like what? 2? 3 days ago? I don't know man. You don't seem like the relationship type and Makoto really is. But if you really do like him, I guess I'll wrap my head around this. Maybe you're good for each other? Just please don't do anything to hurt him. He's my friend too you know. As long as you're happy Sousuke. Congratulations man, really." Rin said, and Sousuke could hear his smile. 

"Thanks Rin. . . I just - Why does everyone think I'm gonna hurt him? Jeez. I'm not some terrible person you know. And he's not a child. He's capable of taking care of himself."

"I understand Sousuke. Haru, he just doesn't like you too much. I'm pretty sure you know why. It's the only side of you he's really experienced up close, so can you blame him? You, this big, intimidating guy, is with his best friend, who's basically like family to him. But, you know I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually." Rin tried to explain.

"I guess you're right." Sousuke let out a sigh. "I really won't do anything to hurt Makoto though. Let me make that clear. I really really like him. And now he's my boyfriend . . . I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. Just let Haru know that I promise Makoto means a lot to me, and I won't do anything to hurt him, please?"

"I will. I promise" Rin replied.

"Thank you."

There was a long silence before Rin spoke up again.

"So . . . how far have y'all gone? Hand jobs? Blow job?"

"RIN!! JESUS!" Sousuke knew his best friend's nature, but it still threw him off guard.

"Oh my god you did! You totally sucked his dick!! I knew it." Rin said, boastfully.

"I'm hanging up on you, ass."

Rin laughed his ass off.

* * *

_"Make us free na Splash! Kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto abite Feel so free na kyō tobikomu ore-tachi no-"_

Makoto picked up his phone.

"Haruuuuuu. . . .what time is it? . . . I'm sosleepy." Makoto couldn't even open his eyes, but knew only Haru would call at such a weird time.

"I'm sorry. This is the only time I have to call you." 

_Yep. It's Haru._

"It's ok Haru-chan. So . . . what's up?" Makoto couldn't stop yawning.

"I wanted to talk to you . . . about your new boyfriend."

_What? oh. OH._

"How'd you know? I wanted to call you but I knew you'd be busy. Well anyway he asked me to be his boyfriend uh yesterday I guess? It would technically be yesterday by now. He - he told me that he really liked me and wanted to be with me and I told him I felt the same way. It made me so happy Haru. I couldn't believe it." Makoto said, trying to explain everything.

"Rin told me. He called Sousuke and they talked about it. Sousuke said that you mean a lot to him. I still don't trust him Makoto. But just be careful. I'm happy that you're happy." Haru said.

"Ok Haru-chan. I really feel good about this though. He's really sweet. I hope you guys can get to talk to each other and get to know each other better." Makoto just wanted everyone to get along.

"Maybe."

After a long pause, Haru spoke up.

"Rin told me you two were . . . intimate."

Makoto's eyes widened as he thought of the incredible blow job Sousuke gave him yesterday.

He cleared his throat and told Haru that yes, they had been pretty intimate.

"oh . . . how intimate? Rin told me something. Is it true? Did you . . . get a blow job from him?" Haru asked sternly.

"oh my gOD HARU!! This is so embarrassing. . . "

"So you did." 

With a sigh, Makoto replied with a weak "yeah".

_Is Haru mad at me??? Ughhh._

After an agonizingly long pause, Haru spoke up.

"Oh."

_"OH??" Is that all he's going to say???_

Feeling like he needed to say something, Makoto tried to explain.

"Well he wanted to do it. I didn't force him to do it or anything. And he didn't forcefully do it to me either . . . I - it was great actually, um he -"

"Makoto. I don't need to hear about Sousuke sucking your dick."

"HARU!!!!" Makoto was appalled at Haru's sudden change in vocabulary.

"Well I don't. I just wanted to make sure it was what you wanted and he didn't force anything on you."

"Sousuke would nev-"

"Makoto. I was just worried."

"Ok. I understand Haru. Thanks for caring about me. It means a lot." Makoto said truthfully.

"Yeah. You should go back to sleep. It's like 5 in the morning over there right? You need rest. I'll talk to you later Makoto. Please take care of yourself."

"I will Haru, and You too! Don't overwork yourself with all this training!"

"Don't worry about me"

"I have to. Talk to you later Haru-chan. It was nice hearing your voice again"

"Yeah, you too."

*click*

_At least Haru knows now._

Makoto went back to sleep, dreaming about his new boyfriend.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Makoto and Sousuke's relationship did not progress much from the day they decided to make it official. A few months had passed. Makoto had school and Sousuke had work. The restaurant was really starting to pick up so Sousuke had to work more hours. Makoto would take care of Aiko when Sousuke had to take an extra shift every now and then. They made it routine to go to the gym on Tuesdays, Thursdays and occasionally Sundays, and even had a few make out sessions in the locker room when no one was around - but nothing too heated.

When they had time to be with each other, they would take turns hanging out at each others apartments, kissing and cuddling throughout the entire time. Sousuke was the first to say "I love you". It happened one morning after Sousuke spent the night in Makoto's bed. They had talked through most of the night about any little thing that came to mind. When Sousuke woke up the next morning to a still sleeping Makoto, he felt an overwhelming need to let Makoto know how he truly felt about him. He woke him up and blurted it out, telling Makoto that he was in love with him and cared about him more than anything. Makoto returned Sousuke's affection, teary eyed and smiling brightly in Sousuke's strong arms. They were happy, at least until Makoto's semester ended and winter break began.

After finals were through and all classes were passed, Makoto had nothing to really busy himself with during the day. He applied to work at various stores, but none of them had really gotten back to him. He wasn't really too tight on money, so he wasn't stressing about finding a job right away. He ended up spending his days staying at home and waiting for Sousuke to get back from work.

All of the waiting and waiting through the day made Makoto want Sousuke even more. They frequently spent their evenings at various stages of undress with their lips locked and hips pressed into each other, looking for friction, and always hungry for more. They could never get enough of each other, and yet, they had not gone all the way yet. There were a few hand jobs, some blow jobs, and some fingerings, but nothing past that. They both agreed that they wanted to go further, but both were too scared to make the first move. It was fine. Makoto had a plan this time.

Today was Friday. Friday was movie night at Makoto's. 

Makoto wanted to try something new.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small meow.

"I know Aiko. I miss him too"

The fluffy white kitten had been staring out of Makoto's window for an hour already. Sousuke usually parked in the parking lot facing their apartment building. Makoto knew Sousuke wouldn't be home for at least another hour. This would give him enough time to shower and pamper himself a little before Sousuke got there. He wanted to look good for Sousuke tonight. 

_I hope he likes this_

25 minutes before Sousuke usually got home, Makoto got dinner ready. As soon as he finished setting up the table, he heard Aiko scratching at the window and purring loudly. Makoto walked towards the window and saw Sousuke getting out of his car. Makoto's heart started to race. Sousuke appeared at his door a few minutes later, looking tired and grateful for the food Makoto made. They kissed and made their way to the dining room table. When they sat down, Aiko latched herself onto Sousuke's leg, angry that he was gone for so long. Sousuke laughed at the kitten, and told Makoto about his day.

All through dinner, Makoto couldn't keep still.

After they finished eating and cleaned up the dishes, they make their way to Makoto's room like usual. Makoto put on a soft song with no lyrics to set the mood. Sousuke had a confused look on his face when Makoto told him to sit on the chair that he had facing the bed. 

"But I won't be able to see the TV" Sousuke said confusedly, unaware of the plan Makoto had that was starting to be unveiled.

Makoto reached down and placed his lips next to Sousuke's ear. 

"You won't need to" Makoto whispered, hesitating before taking Sousuke's ear lobe between his teeth and slightly tugging. He saw the goosebumps that rose all along Sousuke's arms. He looked up at his boyfriend's face through lidded-eyes, pupils dilating with lust.  

Sousuke's eyes widened a little, curious about what his boyfriend had planned. Makoto felt strong hands wrap around his waist to pull him closer. He smiled down at Sousuke's intrigued teal eyes and gently kissed his nose. He smirked and swung his legs over his large boyfriend, straddling him. 

"Oh" Sousuke let out a happy little laugh. Makoto just shushed him with an index finger pressed to his eager boyfriend's lips. He lingered there as Sousuke gently bit the tip of his slender finger. Smiling softly, he moved to unbutton his shirt, moving slowly as he kept his eyes glued to the teal right in front of him. He saw a large hand move out of the corner of his eye and quickly swatted it away.

He moved to whisper in Sousuke's ear. "Nuh-uh-uh Sou. No touching. You're going to watch."

"But -"

"Do you want me to tie you down? I said no touching." Makoto said, lust spilling out of his lips.

"I can't help it babe. You're hot." Sousuke grinned, pleased with himself.

Makoto laughed, getting off of Sousuke's lap. He rummaged around in a drawer for something and came back, eyes bright and eager.

"You're gonna learn Sousuke." He said, pulling out a soft silk green tie. Sousuke swallowed and nodded his head, looking surprised but intrigued by this part of Makoto. Makoto gently grabbed Sousuke's arms, softly kissing each one. He then brought them behind the chair and swiftly tied them together with the green tie. 

"Now . . . where were we?" Makoto grinned as he continued to undress himself. He slid his hand slowly down his body, watching Sousuke's reaction. He seemed to be enjoying this, so Makoto continued. When his shirt was finally off, he let it fall to the floor and let Sousuke look at him. His hand made it to the bulge growing in his pants, and he began palming it, softly gasping and letting his eyes close. His other hand made its way to unzip the obstruction and soon enough his pants fell to the floor. His erection was very much visible through the tight, dark green boxer briefs that Sousuke loved seeing him in. 

Sousuke smiled, eyeing the tent in Makoto's boxers. Makoto teased Sousuke a little, slowly letting the underwear creep further and further and -

"Ah!" Makoto let out at his hard cock sprung out of the boxers. 

He let the underwear drop to the floor and stepped out of them. He walked closer to Sousuke, only to give him a soft small kiss.

"How long are you going to torture me Makoto?" Sousuke said, looking at Makoto through dark lashes.

"I haven't even started Sousuke." Makoto said, as innocently as possible.

He moved to lay on the bed, letting Sousuke get a full view of his nice toned ass. Makoto had been taking leg day seriously at the gym, and it paid off. Sousuke couldn't take his eyes off of the view. While Sousuke was distracted by the glory that is the Tachibooty, Makoto reached under the bed and found what he was looking for. He pulled the box out and turned towards Sousuke. 

"What's that?" the large, tied up man asked. 

Makoto replied by letting the contents fall onto the bed. Sousuke's eyes widened when he was what they were.

Makoto took the dildo and brought it to his face, looking at Sousuke with heavily lidded eyes. He let the large toy make its way to his mouth, letting the head slip past his lips.

"Oh" Sousuke said, moving his legs, looking for some friction to satisfy his hunger.

Sousuke had been pestering Makoto about the toy for weeks. They had had a talk about  _that_ incident from before they got together after Sousuke found out how much Makoto liked having his ass fingered. Sousuke had wanted to see the toy that caused Makoto's pleasurable sounds to fill his shower that one morning. Makoto had refused every time Sousuke asked, too embarrassed to show it to his boyfriend.

But now he _wanted_ Sousuke to see the toy, or rather, see it  _inside_ of him.

Makoto let the dildo out of his mouth, letting a wet pop echo through Sousuke's ears. He placed it down, grabbing for the strawberry lube. Sousuke's mouth opened, teal eyes fixed on Makoto as he poured some onto his fingers. He laid down and opened his legs wide, letting Sousuke get a full view of everything. Sousuke was directly in front of him, hands tied and eyes hungrily attached on the show Makoto was giving him. 

The brunet let his fingers circle around his hole, coating it all in the sweet smelling lube before slipping his middle finger in. He let out a satisfied gasp as he slipped past the rings of muscles and began slowly fingering himself. He could feel Sousuke's eyes on him, watching intently. When he felt he was ready, he slipped another finger in, letting out a loud moan at the sudden addition. He felt around for the bundle of nerves that always drove him insane. With a small twist, he found it, pushing his fingers against it repeatedly. After a while, he finally let a third finger. The full feeling he craved wasn't satisfied with just three fingers. After he felt properly prepared, he let his fingers slide out and poured a generous amount of lube onto the toy. Sousuke grinned, ready to see his boyfriend take it all in. 

He positioned himself, opening his legs a little more. He got some more lube and slathered it around his hole before bringing the toy to it. Sousuke gasped as the head disappeared, swallowed by Makoto's eager ass. Makoto let his eyes close as he slowly eased more and more of the toy into him, softly moaning as it began to fill him entirely. When he got it all in, he moved his head so he could look at Sousuke. When their eyes locked, Makoto swiftly brought the dildo out and immediately slammed it back in, letting the loud moans of absolute pleasure escape his lips. He bit his lip as he began fucking himself on the large toy, letting Sousuke see his face as he took it. 

Sousuke looked absolutely desperate to get his hands on Makoto. 

"Mako . . . can I  . . . I need to touch you. I'm gonna fucking touch you. Untie me." Sousuke begged. 

"What? No please?" Makoto teased.

"Fucking untie me. Please?" Sousuke growled.

_I thought you'd never ask_

"I - I want you to fill me Sousuke. AhHH! I want you Sou." Makoto said, eyes glazed and desperate for Sousuke's cock.

"I'll make you feel really good Makoto." Sousuke said. "I'll make love to you as long as you want me to babe. I'm all yours."

_Oh god yes_

Makoto pulled the dildo out, and let it fall to the floor. He made his way to Sousuke, carefully untying the tie. As soon as his hands were free, Sousuke grabbed Makoto and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"God, you're so f-fucking hot Makoto. . . It was so hard not to touch you babe. . . . God - unff I'm gonna fuck you" Sousuke said between kisses.

Makoto moved his hands to quickly rid Sousuke of his unnecessary clothes, ripping his shirt off and pulling his pants down. Sousuke moaned into Makoto's ear as the brunet took his needy cock and started to stroke it. 

"Sou . . . I want you" Makoto whispered into Sousuke's ear, feeling the cock in his hand twitch with arousal.

"I want you Makoto." Sousuke's voice was deep, sending a chill through Makoto. 

They made their way to the bed, lips locked together and cocks rubbing up against each other. Makoto laid down and Sousuke got between his legs.

"Uh . . . wait . . . umm . . . do you have a . ." Sousuke asked.

Makoto reached into the box from earlier and grabbed a condom. "Of course" Makoto said as he ripped the package with his teeth and took the condom out. He found the right side and kissed Sousuke as he rolled it onto his hard cock. Makoto poured some more lube onto his hand, slicking Sousuke's dick and kissing his neck. 

"I - I'm ready Sousuke." Makoto opened his legs to let Sousuke come between them. Sousuke nodded and lined his cock up with Makoto's awaiting hole, slowly easing himself in. Makoto took him in, moaning as more and more entered. Sousuke let out soft pants with every inch that he went deeper.

"ahHH!!" Makoto yelled as Sousuke finally made it all the way in. This feeling was amazing. Sousuke was completely inside of him. He was on top of him. It felt like he was surrounding him. Sousuke was everywhere. Makoto hugged his boyfriend, becoming a little emotional. 

"Sousuke, you can move now." Makoto whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Sousuke began to slowly pull out, only to slam himself back into Makoto, gliding past his prostate. Both of them let out gasps of pleasure with every thrust. Sousuke had his elbows bent on either side of Makoto's face. He hungrily kissed Makoto, letting their tongues dance with each other.

"You're so fucking tight. So - so fucking good Makoto." Sousuke let out in a gravelly voice. Makoto felt his cock react, becoming impossibly harder at the sound of Sousuke's lust drenched voice. It was unbearable. He needed friction. 

"T - touch me Sousuke." Makoto said, letting his hand lead Sousuke's right where he wanted it. Sousuke wrapped his hand around Makoto's hot arousal, pumping his fist as he thrust into Makoto's tight ass.

It didn't take long before Makoto could feel the need to release. With a few more thrusts, Makoto came hard, cum splattering against both of their bare chests. Makoto kissed Sousuke as he rode out his orgasm, his pleasure muffled by Sousuke's lips. 

"Oh! FUCK! Mako - Makoto!" Sousuke's grunts and pants became louder as he neared his own orgasm. It took only 10 more seconds of Sousuke pounding into Makoto's ass before he came. Makoto could feel Sousuke's cock throbbing inside of him as he released.

When Sousuke's orgasm was over, he collapsed onto Makoto, and kissed his neck softly.

"That - that was really fucking amazing Makoto." Sousuke said, looking down at Makoto with his beautiful teal eyes.

"It was" was all Makoto replied. _It was wonderful. Not bad at all for our first time._ Makoto held onto Sousuke tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Sousuke had to get off of Makoto eventually. He took the condom off and threw it in the trash can. He went to the restroom and brought back a small wet wash cloth. Makoto smiled as Sousuke cleaned up his chest. 

"I'll take a shower later. Right now I just wanna lay here with you Sousuke." Makoto said, holding onto Sousuke's hand.

Sousuke smiled and made his way over to lay down next to Makoto. They turned to face each other and held hands. After a few minutes of looking at each other, Sousuke spoke up.

"I love you so much Makoto. Tonight was just, fucking great. I really do love you. We've gotten so close." His eyes closed as a hint of a blush dusted his cheeks. He was embarrassed about what he was saying but it seemed like he couldn't stop himself. "You mean everything to me. You know this right? The sex was amazing, but it's not just that. I feel closer to you. I don't know how to explain it." Sousuke said, a smile on his lips but concern in his eyes.

"I love you so much too Sousuke. So very much. I understand what you're saying, and I just want you to know I feel the same way. You're amazing. This was amazing. What we have together is amazing. I hope it never ends. You mean so much to me." Makoto said as Sousuke kissed his nose. 

"I'll be here as long as you want me Makoto. I'm yours. All of this - " he said, gesturing to his naked body. "All of this is yours."

Makoto laughed and kissed Sousuke to shut him up. When they broke the kiss, Makoto was the one to speak up.

"I care so much about you Sousuke. I don't think I'll ever not want to be with you. I love you." Makoto said, nuzzled into Sousuke's neck.

They lay there in a comfortable silence, holding each other and kissing every so often.

 _Even if we don't last forever, I'm going to love you forever._ Makoto made a promise to himself as he kissed Sousuke's cheek.

"I'm gonna fuck you again Makoto, but I need a minute." Sousuke suddenly said, the threat of sleep ready to take him at any moment.

Makoto laughed, knowing how heavy of a sleeper Sousuke was. That was probably it for the night, but Makoto didn't mind. 

Sousuke was starting to drift off to sleep, so Makoto carefully made his way off the bed to take a shower. He really didn't like the way the lube felt still inside him. He was sweaty and sticky from his own cum. He really wanted to get cleaned up, even if by some miracle Sousuke woke up ready for round two. After gathering some clothes to change into, he looked back at the man in his bed. Makoto smiled a genuine loving smile.

 _I'm going to love you forever._    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to end it with a bang . . . well, them banging  
> thanks for reading and for all the comments!  
> 


End file.
